This invention relates to a method for manufacturing an anchor device and the product thereof, more particularly to a method for manufacturing an anchor device having an insert with a plurality of rib members extending radially therefrom and an attachment seat integrally formed on an upper end of the insert.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional anchor device 1 is shown to comprise an insert 11 and a clamping seat 10 connected to an upper end of the insert 11. The insert 11 is adapted to be rammed into the ground 2 while the clamping seat 10 is exposed from the ground 2. A mounting post 4, for example, of a mailbox 3 is inserted into and is clamped by the clamping seat 10 in order to be supported above the ground 2. The conventional anchor device 1 is made of a zinc-plated metal material and is manufactured according to the following steps:
(1) Forming a trapezoidal first zinc-plated metal plate (A1) by means of a cutting process, as shown in FIG. 2(a).
(2) Bending the first zinc-plated metal plate (A1) along its centerline to form an angled plate, as shown in FIG. 2(b).
(3) Welding together the bent portions of two angled plates (A1) of FIG. 2(b) at a few points (B) in order to form a cross-shaped member with four ribs (A3), as shown in FIG. 2(c).
(4) Forming an elongated second zinc-plated metal plate (A2), as shown in FIG. 2(d).
(5) Bending the second zinc-plated metal plate (A2) into a clamping seat 10 with four connecting portions 100, as best illustrated in FIG. 2(e).
(6) Welding the edges of the rib members (A3) on the connecting portions 100 of the clamping seat 10 at points (B) in order to form the conventional anchor device 1, as best illustrated in FIG. 2(f).
The conventional anchor device 1 suffers from the following disadvantages:
1. The zinc-plated metal plate is expensive. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of the conventional anchor device 1 is relatively high.
2. The manufacturing process of the conventional anchor device 1 is very complicated.
3. The welding points (B) are liable to corrode due to weather factors, thereby resulting in eventual separation of the components of the conventional anchor device 1.
Therefore, the conventional anchor device 1 has a relatively short service life.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing an anchor device which can be manufactured at a relatively low cost and which has a good weather resistance and a relatively long service life, as well as to provide the product thereof.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an anchor device having an elongated insert with a plurality of rib members extending radially therefrom may be manufactured according to the following method:
(a) providing an elongated mold having an axial hole formed along a longitudinal axis thereof, a plurality of grooves extending radially from the axial hole, each of the grooves having a radial width which increases gradually in a direction from a first end to a second end of the axial hole, and a enlarged receiving space formed adjacent to the second end of the axial hole;
(b) disposing a metal shaft such as an metal shaft having a tapered end and a head end in the axial hole of the mold so that the head end of the metal shaft extends into the receiving space of the mold; and
(c) injecting a molten plastic material into the mold around the metal shaft in order to fill the grooves and the receiving space so as to form the insert of the anchor device.
In one embodiment the attachment seat is an open box that can receive, for example, a pole, and can clamp the pole in place (i.e., a clamping seat). According to one aspect of the present invention, the clamping seat may be manufactured at an upper end of the anchor device according to the following method:
(a) same as above
(b) same as above
(c) same as above
(d) moving a forming die into the receiving space of the mold to depress the plastic material in the receiving space so as to form an open area surrounded by sidewalls;
(e) retracting the forming die from the mold; and
(f) removing the integrally formed anchor device from the mold.
In another embodiment the attachment seat may be a block preferably with a hole therethrough for attaching, for example, a rope (i.e., an anchoring seat). According to one aspect of the present invention, the anchoring seat may be manufactured at an upper end of the anchor device according to the following method:
(a) same as above
(b) same as above
(c) same as above
(d) moving a forming die into the receiving space of the mold to depress the plastic material in the receiving space so as to form a block with a hole therethrough;
(e) retracting the forming die from the mold; and
(f) removing the integrally formed anchor device from the mold.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the anchoring seat may be manufactured at an upper end of the anchor device according to the following method:
(a) same as above
(b) disposing a metal shaft having a tapered end and a head end in the axial hole of the mold so that the head end of the metal shaft extends into the receiving space of the mold, the head end including a block with a hole therethrough on top of a circular head;
(c) injecting a molten plastic material into the mold around the metal shaft in order to fill the grooves and the receiving space so as to form the insert of the anchor device and coat the circular head and the block;
(d) removing the integrally formed anchor device from the mold.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, an anchor device comprises:
(a) an elongated insert which is made of a plastic material and which has upper and lower ends, and a plurality of rib members extending radially therefrom, each of the rib members having a radial width which increases gradually in a direction from the lower end to the upper end of the insert;
(b) an attachment seat which is made of a plastic material and which is integrally connected to the upper end of the insert and upper edges of the rib members; and
(c) a metal shaft embedded longitudinally in the insert, the metal shaft having an upper end which extends into the attachment seat, and a lower end which extends out of the lower end of the insert.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the attachment seat is a clamping seat that includes an opening surrounded by sidewalls that can be clamped together.
According to another embodiment, the attachment seat may be an anchoring seat that includes a block with a hole therein. The block may be plastic or may be metal (e.g., an extension of the metal shaft) coated in plastic.